


Her Voice

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/F, Femslash, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: It doesn't matter what Natasha says, her voice it what gets Darcy off.





	

It wasn’t what Natasha said that mattered. 

Darcy didn’t understand a word of it anyway. 

Natasha might have been reading a grocery list, giving her directions to the nearest train station or telling her she had shit taste in music.

Darcy had her laptop open, angled so that the built-in webcam had a perfect view. On her bed she was propped up on pillows so she could look down and see Natasha over the video call. 

Darcy was naked, legs open, a small pink bullet vibrator in her hand. She used the quietly buzzing tip of it to circle her clit while Natasha kept talking. Darcy had a pair of big pink headphones on, the volume was turned up nice and loud.

Natasha was speaking continuously. She changed the language now and then but never spoke English. Darcy loved the sound of her voice. She couldn’t really explain exactly what it was about hearing Natasha speaking different languages that turned her on. But it did. It really really did. 

The words sounded Nordic now. Darcy thought maybe it was Swedish. She palmed her own breast and pressed the button on the base of the toy. The vibration got stronger. Natasha spoke a little quicker, her words becoming more urgent but huskier too. Darcy wondered if her girlfriend was saying something really dirty. Whatever it was it sounded really hot.

Darcy closed her eyes and rolled her hips a little, letting the toy drift directly onto her clit every few strokes. It felt so good she didn’t want it to end, but at the same time there was a growing, insistent pulse, steadily urging her to a peak. Natasha's voice fed into that need like adding fuel to a fire.

Eventually she relented, the need became too strong to deny. She rubbed the toy right on her clit, her moans muffled by the headphones and Natasha’s stimulating words. Natasha repeated the same phrase over and over. Darcy matched the movements of her hand to the rhythm of those words. It was as if Natasha was fucking her with her voice.

The sweet rush of bliss drowned out every sensation except pleasure and the sound of Natasha speaking in her ears. With her eyes closed she could imagine Natasha was right there, whispering to her. 

When she opened her eyes she saw Natasha watching her on the laptop screen, a satisfied smile on her lips.

“That looked good,” Natasha said.

Darcy nodded. “It felt good,” she sighed and turned off the toy. “What were so saying to me, at the end there?” 

“Won’t it spoil it if I tell you?” 

“Was it something naughty?” 

Natasha’s smile widened. “Oh it was absolutely naughty.” 

“Did it turn you on talking dirty to me?” 

Natasha nodded.

“Show me?” 

Natasha moved the webcam on her end and showed Darcy just exactly how much she’d enjoyed getting her off.


End file.
